DESCRIPTION: An eleventh National Alcohol Survey (N = 10,000) of the U.S. population aged 18 and older is proposed, using telephone interviews in years 04 and the first half of 05 obtained through random digit dialing. Interviews will run from 20 to 50 minutes. Telephone interviewing will allow economical oversampling of minorities (2,000 African Americans and 2,000 Hispanics). A response rate of at least 70% is specified. The NAS provides a unique data series, with comparable measures of alcohol consumption, associated problems, and other social variables covering over 20 years. The study will extend epidemiological results on time trends of patterns of drinking and resulting consequences. In addition, this study also provides important data and analytic capabilities in service of specific research aims being pursued as part of the Center?s program of research in other components. These in-depth component studies gain generalizability by including their key variables in the nationally representative survey. The current study addresses hypotheses about long-term alcohol-related trends, services research, effects of childhood sexual trauma on adult alcohol problems, policy opinions, drinking contexts, and methodology. Combining data from the year 2000 NAS, we will again study age-period-cohort effects, but add important investigations of state-level policy variables like treatment capacity and state alcohol regulations in contextual analyses that will include individual and social variables. Important services research questions will be addressed as well, in ways closely linked to the research in several components. Using the large 2005 sample, we test a theoretical model of poverty and alcohol consumption, model risks of injury and other alcohol-related problems, and examine the role of alcohol and drugs in emergency room admissions, other health service use, and injury events. The relationship between reporting childhood sexual abuse and alcohol problems in adulthood previously found for women will be studied for both men and women. Public drinking in bars will be studied via trend analyses and evaluation of a theoretical model of individual and environmental influences on drinking and risky behaviors vital to designing evidence-based public health responses to STD and AIDS. Methodological studies include a multilevel comparison of reported alcohol volume with government sales reports by state, studying coverage using survey refusal rates and external data sources. We develop and test questions for increasing accuracy of consumption measures.